


Dreams

by sillythings



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Daydream prompt, F/M, Fluff, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillythings/pseuds/sillythings
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke live with her parents shortly after returning with Sarada.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Sasusaku.

“You know, I am living my ultimate teenage fantasy right now,” Sakura grinned at her husband, his dark head close to hers on the shared pillow.

Sasuke did not answer, but he turned to face her with an inquisitive lift of his brow. Her green eyes shone with gentle mischief in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

They were cuddled close on her old bed, in her parents’ apartment, a bed decidedly not built for two. Baby Sarada slept peacefully in her basket on the floor, her chubby fists resting on either side of her head. At three-months old she slept well, usually waking only once or twice in the night to nurse. It was a tight fit for all three of them, but their new home would not be ready for another week or more, so they were staying with Sakura’s parents. Most nights, they agreed that moving day could not come soon enough.

To say that Mebuki was disappointed in her daughter was an understatement. Bad enough that Sakura left on a super secret mission for the last two years with barely any communication. Bad enough that she went on said mission with a former felon. But to have the audacity to get married and to have a child with said felon and not bother to tell anyone until they waltzed back into Konoha with mission report and infant in arms...Sakura had gone beyond the pale. Luckily for Sakura, Mebuki’s rants were usually cut short to coo at her granddaughter and to hug her daughter tightly, whispering an irritable, “I’m so glad you’re home, foolish girl!”

When Kizashi first met his granddaughter, he just laughed. Did a double take and laughed again. He laughed so hard Sakura and Sasuke shared an uneasy glance over their daughter’s dark head. This hysterical mirth was more frightening than Mebuki’s anger. It was almost a relief when the laughter turned into a sob, and the big man gathered all three of them into his arms, telling them how proud he was of them both, that of course, they must stay with them until they found a home.

Sleeping with her husband and her baby in the room in which she wove her most dramatic teenage dreams was something of a surreal experience, Sakura confessed. Sasuke could certainly understand that. When Sakura moved out, Mebuki had not bothered to redecorate, so the pink bedspread was the same. The same photographs hung on the wall. Sakura was now a powerful kunoichi, on par with Lady Tsunade, a medic nin beyond compare. She’d punched out a goddess and helped save the world. She was a wife. She was a mother.

But cuddled up in her old bed, in her old room, with Sasuke-kun, she was a giggly teenager all over again.

“Fourteen-year-old me would have fainted if I had Sasuke-kun _ in my bedroom _ !” Sakura giggled, dancing delicate fingers over her husband’s bare chest. Sasuke gave her a lopsided smile both tender and wicked.

“Fourteen-year-old you would not have known what to do with me,” he lifted his eyebrows in a manner that most would not call suggestive, but Sakura knew him well enough to realize.

“Hmmph!” scoffed Sakura. “I would so!” She raised up on her elbow, the movement pressing her close to her husband’s side. He could feel the warm length of her thigh against his own. If she did not know what to do with him then, he certainly had some ideas of what she could do  _ now. _

_ “ _ Well,“ his wife amended her statement, reading the intent in his eye, “I might not have known what to do with  _ you _ , but I know what I would have done with fourteen-year-old Sasuke-kun.”

He waited for her to explain, a soft smile on his lips, his hand reaching out to gently rest on the curve of her hip, a silent indication for her to go on.

“I would have given him true love’s kiss,” she giggled, dipping her head to press her soft lips against his in a chaste, girlish kiss. Innocent and sweet, it sent a thick, heavy heat straight to his groin. 

“Hmm,” he sighed. “Is that all?” 

“No, not at all,” Sakura purred. She sat up on her knees beside him, and throwing a cautious glance at their baby to make sure she was still sleeping, she leaned over him seductively. She stared down into his dark eyes before bringing her hands up and sinking them into his black hair, wild on the pillowcase.

“Unh,” she sighed, “I dreamed of this, of stroking your raven locks.” He grinned up at her as she brushed his hair back from his face, staring boldly into his dangerous eyes. “You have the best hair. I’m so glad Sarada got your hair.” 

Sasuke laughed quietly at this, casting a glance at his daughter when Sakura put a hand on his mouth to shush him. He, himself, had hoped for pink-haired children when they found out Sakura was pregnant, but Sarada was perfect in every way. Just like her mother. 

Sakura clutched his hair again, a movement that was just short of painful, but in such a good way. He felt her curl her hand around the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair at the nape. The fire kindled in his belly burned a little brighter.

“Mmm,” Sakura sighed, caressing his nape again, leaning down to bury her face in his neck. “I used to dream of this,” she said again.

“Me too,” Sasuke confessed. Sakura lifted her head to look him in the eye, a doubting expression on her pretty face.

“Well…not dream,” he smirked at her. “I didn’t have those.”

“No, of course not, no dreams“ she smiled back. “You had realities that you intended to achieve.” She adopted a very serious expression before breaking into a smile again, teasing him. He did not mind. Not any more. Not ever, really. Sakura always had him wound around her finger even if he did not admit it. Even if she did not know.

“Exactly,” he rolled his head to make her tighten her grip in his hair again. “And the reality was, every time you hugged me, you would hold my neck…” he sighed, “just there.”

Sakura stared down at him, a look of surprise in her green eyes, the faintest pink blush on her cheeks. She deliberately curled her fingers at his nape again, eliciting another sigh.

“Hm,” he closed his eyes to savor the sensation. “I liked that..A lot.”

He could feel her stare, but he kept his eyes closed as he confessed. “It scared me how much I liked that.”

“Really?” she asked softly, her fingers twining gently into the dark strands.

It did. It really did. As a teenage idiot, he could not handle the bubbling warmth that arose in his chest, the prickles of excitement that he felt every time a youthful Sakura impetuously threw herself at him. It was a feeling much more innocent than the curling heat currently simmering low in his belly. 

Later though...after he had left the village and his team...after he had left her...sometimes late at night, in his quarters in Orochimaru’s lair, he would feel the ghost of her fingers on his neck, could almost smell the perfume of her cherry blossom hair and imagined the softness of her cheek pressed against his, and a fire would erupt, not like the pleasant embers of desire that he felt now as her husband, sure of her presence by his side. It was a hungry, raging fire that threatened to burn him alive. He would lay there in his lonely bed, one shameful hand down his pants and think that if this was what the memory of a mere brush of Sakura’s fingers on his neck could do to him, to have her completely would utterly destroy him.

And it did. The old him at least. The lost boy drowning in hate. Her loving touch and gentle heart could always break through his dark shell of hatred. That’s why he ran from her. Hurt her. Thanked her. Returned to her and let her gentle light bring him out of darkness. He opened his eyes to see her watching him, her heart shining in her eyes.

He loved her so much.

“So, I’ve shown you what I would have done, but what about you?” Sakura kept her voice pitched low, to avoid waking the baby, but it had the added effect of being most seductive, “if you were in my room and we were all alone?”

  
  


Hmm. What would the younger him have done? Insult her and run away in terror most likely. It was hard to say. At that time, he actively rejected pleasant fantasies. Vengeance and power took up all his thought...at least most of his thoughts.

He looked at her, reflecting. She was so beautiful, this woman, his wife, the mother of his child. So strong.

“Let me guess,” Sakura said when he did not answer, putting a finger to her chin, looking upward in thought. “You would have called me annoying. Said if I had time for kissing, I had time for training.” She looked back down at him with a mischievous smile. “Am I close?”

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff.

“Yeah, because I was an idiot, that’s what I would have  _ done _ . Though it’s not what I would have  _ wanted _ ,” he admitted. 

“No?” she gave him a curious look. “Then show me. I showed you.”

His mouth felt dry suddenly. It was like a schoolyard game.  _ Show me yours, I’ll show you mine. _

And she was his. All his.  _ Mine _ , he thought and reached up to touch her cheek.

His lone hand on her cheek guided her down to his mouth again, and he pressed his lips to hers, a gentle caress.

“That’s cheating,” Sakura whispered against his mouth. “You’re just copying my fantasy.”

Sasuke was insulted, “No, I’m not,” he protested, hesitating now. Was he copying her? She was being unfair. It was not like he spent his youth thinking of such things. He already admitted that he did not dream then. Not much, at least...not…

A hazy memory arose, of an overnight mission. Sasuke was trying to sleep so he would be at his best for the upcoming mission, but the loser was snickering next to him about what he had seen over Kakashi’s shoulder that day. Naruto had caught a glimpse their sensei’s latest Icha Icha novel, and he had questions. 

_ “Her boobs were out to here, ya know?” hissed the loser, cupping the air in front of his chest. “How do you figure someone could fight with ‘em that big. Like is there a special jutsu or…” _

_ “Shut up,” hissed Sasuke, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to summon Itachi’s face. Sasuke felt the familiar curl of hate in his heart. That was better. _

_ Naruto lowered his voice. Kakashi sat some distance away, reading by moonlight, but Sakura was sleeping peacefully just on the other side of the fire. This was not a conversation for her ears, not unless Naruto wanted a good punch in the face.  _

_ “But seriously, think about it,” Naruto was philosophical. “Which is better? Bigger you think? Like big ones are good...but not like a granny’s, ya’ know? Shape-wise, I mean.” _

_ Sasuke did not know. He did not want to think about it. Itachi must die. He must be strong. How could he grow in strength if he did not get enough sleep?  _

_ “Who do you think has the best boobs...in our class, I mean?” Naruto asked, staring up at the sky, his hands going behind his head. “Ino’s are big. Big is good.” _

_ Sasuke so did not care. _

_ “I think Hinata might have even bigger ones, but she’s always so zipped up, so it’s hard to say,” Naruto scratched his chin. Sasuke rolled to his side and squinched up his eyes tight.  _

_ Not a picture he wanted in his head. _

_ “Sakura looks like she might have nice ones one day...you know, if they get any bigger...you saw her in that bikini when we had that mission on the shore.” _

_ Sasuke’s eyes snapped open, his gaze falling on the pink-haired girl breathing slowly and quietly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Yes...yes he did remember seeing her in her red bikini. He watched Sakura breathe and tried not to remember the gentle curves, dusted with sand, the way she threw back her head and laughed when a wave caught her by surprise, wetting her hair, wetting her all over… _

_ “I dunno, though,” Naruto mused, “She’s still pretty flat.” _

_ Sasuke had enough. _

_ “Can you ever shut the hell up!” he exploded, causing Sakura to jerk awake and blink at him sleepily over the fire.  _

_ “Sasuke-kun?” she called to him, her voice husky and sweet.  _

_ “Leave me alone!” he snapped and jumped to his feet. If he couldn’t sleep, at least he could go meditate...or something.  _

_ Or something… _

Sasuke, in the present, blinked at his wife, who was waiting patiently for him to respond.

He leaned up to kiss her again.

“Copycat…” she began, but he silenced her by increasing the pressure of his mouth on hers, encouraging her to part her lips.

“Hmm,” she hummed, pleased with him. 

He dropped his hand from her face to the front of her thin nightgown, cupping one small perfect breast in his trembling hand. Yes, here was a long repressed fantasy come true. He brushed his thumb over her hardening nipple and felt the weight of her breast in his palm, heavy with milk for his child.

He made a soft, broken sound deep in his throat, and Sakura wrapped her strong arms around him, tight, so tight it hurt, but it did not matter. He loved her strength, he loved the way she broke the darkness, letting her light into the cracks in his soul. His lips found hers again, telling her without words that his reality with her was a thousand times better than any fantasy he could have ever dreamed up in his misspent youth.

Shifting on the too small bed, he pressed Sakura back against the mattress, but in the process, Sasuke knocked his elbow against the wall with a resounding  _ thunk _ .

“Dammit,’ hissed Sasuke. They both held their breath, motionless and locked in each others’ embrace, staring intently into each other’s eyes, ears straining to hear.

From Sarada’s basket came a snuffling sound that turned into a soft but insistent demand that her parents take notice. 

“Dammit,” he said again when Sakura pushed him off of her and scrambled off the bed to pick up her baby, who was just beginning to fret.

“Shh...don’t say such naughty things, Papa,” Sakura chided him. He scooted over to make room for his wife and child. Sakura leaned against the stump of his left arm, making herself comfortable as she settled Sarada to her breast. He reached over with one finger to brush Sarada’s satiny cheek, warm and real and perfect.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and before either of them could respond, it was thrown open to reveal Mebuki in her cotton nightgown and slippers.

“Mother!” shrieked Sakura, startling Sarada who began fuss against her mother’s breast. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” began Mebuki, who clearly was not sorry in the least, “Your father heard a bump, and then I heard Sarada cry.” She eyed them warily, suspicion in her green eyes. “You didn’t drop the baby, did you?” She stepped in uninvited and hovered near, her eyes anxiously scanning the baby for any bumps or bruises.

Sakura was outraged and held Sarada close, away from Mebuki’s prying eyes. “Of course I did not drop my baby, Mother!” 

Sarada gave a warning squeak. It was liable to turn into full scale wailing if things did not settle soon. Sasuke laid a gentling hand on his wife’s arm.

“Because she should be sleeping in her basket, not in the bed with you…” Mebuki lectured. 

“Mebuki-san,” Sasuke spoke, looking his mother-in-law right in the eye, letting the power of his rinnegan flare, just the slightest bit, “Sarada is fine. Just hungry. Please let Sakura feed her. She won’t eat unless it’s quiet.”

Mebuki, to her credit, stared him down for a few seconds before she turned to the door, but not without a backward glance at Sakura.

“She sleeps in the basket, remember,” Mebuki reminded them.

“OH, just get out!” cried Sakura to the closing door.

It took several minutes to settle the baby, to settle Sakura, but before long, they were cuddled up, just the three of them, peace finally descending.

“Tell me something good, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura whispered, her tired head against his shoulder.

He turned his head to brush his lips against her charmingly wide brow. 

“Our new house has a huge master bedroom, plenty of room for a big bed,” he told her with a smile.

“Mmm, I like that,” she sighed. “Tell me more.”

“Sarada will have her own room, right next to ours, but we can close the door when she’s sleeping and needs quiet,” he whispered into her ear. He laid his hand on Sarada, warm and snuggly in her mother’s arms.

“Yes, that’s what I need to hear,” she murmured, turning her face into his neck. “What else?”

“It’s a split floor plan,” he whispered seductively, “so when your mother comes to visit, her room will be clear on the other side of the house.”

“It truly is a dream” she laughed softly.

He brought his arm around Sakura, cradling his wife and daughter close to his chest.

“I don’t have dreams,” he reminded her with a smile. “I have goals that I make into reality.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
